魔法少女リリカルなのはEternalS
by Icepath94
Summary: Magic Girl Lyrical Nanoha EternalS. Dedicated to Avatar and Nanoha lovers like my sis and I. I've decided to pause this story until my Avatar fanfic is over. Which is pretty soon, for those who actually read it. Meanwhile, keep reviewing please!
1. 機動六課Riot Force 6

_This fanfic is dedicated to all Avatar and Nanoha lovers, like my sis and I. Though I know my sis will never read this..._

_A/N: all of them are talking in Japanese. Mind you, this is very important._

* * *

_魔法少女リリカルなのはEternalS...始まります！_

_Opening theme: PRIDE OF GLORY by Mizuki Nana_

**

* * *

****Riot Force 6**

_Mid-Childa, 5 years post-StrikerS._

"Hayate, this came for you..." Vita stepped into the office of the commander, looking around for her. Instead, she found her unison device, Rein Zwei, sleeping on her desk. Walking up to the desk, she asked, "Rein, where's Hayate?"

"Yes, yes, I'm here! What is it, Vita-chan?" Commander Yagami came out of a door, standing in a casual dress. Vita raised the hand holding the envelope, resting herself on top of the desk.

"Thanks. By the way, would you like to come with me to the reunion party?" Hayate asked while scanning through the letter.

"Ok. Just let me change..." the guardian knight disappeared without her mistress even knowing, too surprised by the letter.

"No way..."

All the guardian knights and a sleeping Rein crammed into Hayate's car, headed to Nanoha's apartment. This was their first reunion in 5 years, and everyone from mobile section 6 was going, and more, Nanoha had said. I wonder how everyone is doing, Shamal played with her rings, almost unable to contain her excitement. Luckily for her, they arrived shortly.

The doorbell rang a tune, and the house opened its mouth to let its guests in.

"Welcome! You must be Hayate-sama and her guardian knights-sama. Come, Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama have been waiting for you. They said they'd only bring the food out when you're here, so I've been waiting at the door since." the girl turned and skipped towards the kitchen, disappearing behind the wall.

Everyone followed her direction of travel, which lead them to a whole room of noisy guests.

"Ha-yate!"

"Fate! Nanoha! It's been long!" she ran over to their table, where Arf, Vivio, Yuuno were also seated. Arf was in full form, and towering above even Hayate herself. However, no one beat Yuuno, who was probably, in fact was, the tallest person in the whole room. Everyone waved back, and she settled down beside Yuuno.

The food was served, to Vivio's joy.

After a while, Hayate stood up, and the room fell silent at the sight of their former commander. "Friends, former comrades, today I stand before you with news." she paused as her eyes caught onto Teana's, "TSAB has requested the re-establishment of our beloved Mobile Section 6, for there is a special mission which requires a small team to carry out. They have requested I be the commander of this new force, and I want to keep the name. Here, I'm reaching out to all of you, if you wish to be part of this, please tell me. Just because you weren't part of the team before doesn't mean you're not welcome, and just because you were part of Mobile Section 6 the first doesn't mean you have to participate now. Apart from that, have fun!" she sat back down to the room breaking into whispers and conversations.

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other, and then at Hayate, "Count us in!"

"Me too!" Arf shouted. Hayate smiled.

Signum stood up and said, "We go wherever our mistress goes." the others nodded.

"WE WANNA COME TOO!" four voices shouted, and all eyes turned towards the direction of the caller...s, realising it came from the four forwards in the Mobile Section 6 prima.

Hayate practically beamed at the fact that the four apprentices would be returning to the place, or team, they had been trained in. Nanoha and Fate were even more happy, and nearly jumped out of their chairs.

"Thanks you guys, for sticking with me again. If you lose your positions after this, it's all my fault, and I'll make sure I do something about that" It was an hour into the party, and the three friends were gathered in their room, talking.

Other people were downstairs, catching up with one another.

"Oh that reminds me!" Hayate tapped the air, and a screen appeared. She typed a message to her superior, telling her of the people who have volunteered for Mobile Section 6 Secondo, and asking for further instructions and details. A while later, she received a reply:

Commander Yagami Hayate, gather your members at dusk tomorrow, and you will be leaving for the place on AsuraS through time-space. All of your crew have been excused from work for an extended period of about a year. However, upon return, their original position is not necessarily available. Good luck, and may you accomplish your mission with little loss.

The message disappeared, leaving the tired girls with mixed expressions.

"You should tell the rest of them, lest they complain upon return..." Fate began, but was cut off by three sharp knocks.

"Come in!" Nanoha invited the person, who turned out to be Chrono and Amy, in.

"Commander Hayate, do you have any idea that I want to enjoy this party? Why did you send me a report in the middle of the party?!" Chrono complained with a half-amused smile.

To that he received a frown, followed by, "What report? I didn't send you anything! And how do you know I sent something?"

"Really?" he tossed something, and she caught it, falling into the bed for humor effect. Sitting up, she glanced through the document, which turned out to be the message she had sent to her superior.

"Chrono, you're her superior?!"

"I thought it was my mum?" Fate asked.

Chrono raised an eyebrow, and they understood immediately. Gesturing to two chairs, Nanoha invited her friends to sit.

"I would like to come along on your mission." he suddenly said.

"What?!" only Amy didn't seem to be surprised.

"I thought you had superior duties to take care of than come with this unofficial group to a mission?" asked his younger sister.

"Mother is taking over for a while."

Fate nodded.

__________________________

The new and improved AsuraS, a silver and red ship, glided smoothly within the realms of time-space, traveling towards their destination of the unadministered planet 88, where the mission was staged. Everyone crowded around Yuuno's screen where the mission briefing was, reading it so slowly Yuuno thought he was going to suffocate. Turning into a ferret, he scurried out of the crowd, hoping no one noticed him.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cute!" he cursed that he had to turn into a ferret, of all things in the animal kingdom, and turned around to see who had made that comment. It was Subaru.

Oh man, I need to find Nanoha quickly, he thought, and ran off with the four forwards chasing after him.

"Nanoha, Nanoha, Nanoha!" he called out telepathically, hoping to reach her.

"What?" he heard her reply. "Help me! I'm coming to you now, please get me away from the four of them!"

Just in front, he spotted Nanoha looking for him, but on a different level.

"Down here..." She looked down, and put her hand on the floor, letting him climb up onto her shoulder. The four younger officers stopped, but only just, in front of their trainer, murmuring an apology for nearly bumping into Nanoha.

Subaru spoke up, "Nanoha-san, have you seen...FERRET!" she spotted the little yellow-haired ferret perched on Nanoha's shoulder.

Backing away, Nanoha told them, "This ferret is my good friend, no hurting him."

The four forwards nodded eagerly, and stood still. Yuuno leapt from his friend's shoulder, transforming back into human form before landing on the floor with two legs.

He saw four jaws drop, as Nanoha stepped forward to stand beside him, introducing him formally, "This is Yuuno Scrya, aka the ferret,"

"Oi!" he protested in the background, but was ignored, "a librarian in the Infinity Library prior to joining Mobile Section 6 Secondo, also known now as Mobile Section 6S. And he was the person who found me with raging heart." she saw four shining pairs of eyes staring at her ferret, especially Subaru, who idolized the captain, and immediately admired the person who brought Nanoha into magic.

"Whoa...Can you turn into an animal, Nanoha?" asked Erio, but to his disappointment, she replied, "I don't know, I never tried."

"Try, my master." Raging Heart suddenly appeared. Along with her came Fate. "How about you, Fate-san? Can you turn into an animal?" she was asked by Caro, who refused to drop the subject.

"Ma...I don't have to. I have Arf."

"I heard my name." along came Arf, carrying Bardiche.

"Fate, you remembered to get Raging Heart for Nanoha, and then you left Bardiche on the table." Arf shook her head, and the woman blushed.

"Ne, ne?"

"Try it!" both intelligent devices urged their masters to try turning into a ferret. I meant an animal.

Both women looked at each other, and accepted the challenge, grabbing their devices. They closed their eyes, concentrating on the command.

At some point, Nanoha whispered, "Lyrical Magical," and she emitted a blinding pink light. At the same time, the other woman also started glowing bright yellow, and the corridor was split into two sections, each stream of light occupying their half and colliding in the middle.

As the light died down, the 6 humans saw a bright yellow eagle and a golden-scaled dragon, crouched on the floor. Approaching the dragon, Yuuno cautiously asked, "Nanoha?"

"Hey, Yuuno. Did it work? Wow, you are so big!" Meanwhile, no one dared to go over to the eagle, lest she bit their hand off. So, Fate-the-eagle stood up by herself, and spread her wings. No one could miss the sparks of lightning dancing at the tips of her wings.

Everyone broke into applause and cheering at their success, before Fate asked them, "Since all of you are mages, why don't you try to become animals yourselves? Maybe one of you could end up a ferret?"

_____________________________________________-

The results:

Yuuno-yellow ferret

Nanoha- golden-brown dragon

Arf- red dog

Fate- yellow eagle

Subaru- she already has a cyborg form

Teana- orange tiger

Caro- pink dragon

Erio- red fox

* * *

_Ending Theme: Koi no Tenshi Maiorite by Tamura Yukari and Yui Horie_

* * *

Translations:

_魔法少女リリカルなのはEternalS...始まります---- Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha EternalS... starts now..._

* * *

_どう思ったか？どちらでもいいですけど、リビューして下さい！_

_Did you like that? If you did, or didn't, please review!!_


	2. アバターはロストロギア？The Avatar is a Lost Logia?！

_The MSLN characters are all speaking in Japanese. Always. I only typed Japanese for their dialogues with the Avatar characters, but they are ALWAYS speaking Japanese even within themselves. I'm just too lazy to translate._

_It is 5 years after the Cyborg incident. Mobile Section 6 secondo has been set up at the request of Chrono, and they have a new mission._

* * *

_魔法少女リリカルなのはEternalS...始まります！_

_Opening theme: PRIDE OF GLORY by Mizuki Nana_

* * *

**The Avatar is a Lost Logia?!**

Suddenly, Rein screamed, "Subaru-san?! What are all these animals doing aboard AsuraS?"

"Geez, Rein, stop screaming in my ear!" Hayate rubbed her ear. Then she noticed the animals too, and screamed at the sight of the tiger. "T...t...tiger!" pointing to Teana, she trembled.

The floor erupted with circle, triangle and square-shaped spell shields, and all the 5 animals and one cyborg returned to their human form. Except...they were all laughing.

"Ha...You should have seen your face...ha..." Nanoha and Fate said between giggles, and Hayate pouted, "If you continue laughing, I won't tell you the good news."

The corridor silenced immediately.

"Good. Now, Chrono has decided, and succeeded in appealing for the council to not put limiters on us this time, for two reasons..."

Cheers drowned her, so she stopped talking, waiting for the noise to die down.

Especially happy were Subaru, Teana, Caro and Erio, who have, over the past 5 years, gained S mage ranks. Who would like it if they were limited just after they got their ranks?

Once they calmed down enough for the commander to continue, she did, "The two reasons being that we are going to a totally unknown planet, and we are traveling through time, so we would not be able to get help immediately. So, we need full power with us."

"Soreja..." a voice spoke up behind them, and they all turned. The newcomer was purple-haired, and it wasn't long before one of them recognised her. "GIN-NE!" Subaru exclaimed, running up to her sister. They hugged, while the others looked on the pair of sisters, wondering where Ginga had appeared from, but were happy for them.

"So, Gin-ne, where did you come from? Why are you...Are you coming with us?"

Smiling, Ginga nodded. Hayate asked, "Have you told Admiral Nakajima?"

Nodding again, she elaborated, "I brought the deactivated combat cyborgs along, just in case, so if we ever need help, we can get it."

"Great!" Nanoha clapped.

"That way they would not have time to think about betraying us."

"Ne, Gin-ne, do you think..."

"No, like you, I don't have an animal form."

"How..."

"You're my little sis, Subaru, you think I don't know what you're thinking?"

Everyone laughed at that. "Especially when you are clones of exactly the same person." Teana added, and the laughter doubled.

"How about you, Hayate-san?"

"What?"

"Can you shape-shift into an animal?"

"She'll try, won't you?" Fate jumped in and volunteered for her.

"I will...?"

"です、です!" Rein chirped, and Hayate gave up.

And they were faced with a white phoenix. And a smaller, white ferret.

"Rein, can I hug you?" Subaru was trembling from trying to control herself, and when Rein raised her head and dropped it by accident, she found herself lifted off the floor and was being squished between a chin and a pair of hands.

"もう止めなさいです!" Rein whined, and looked to the others for help.

Hayate returned to human form and saved Rein from the evil clutches of Subaru.

"Thank you!" Rein said, and Subaru's eyes glinted evilly, and cackled, "Look at it this way, you live to be squished by me another day...mehehehe..." and received a smack in the head.

Rubbing the back of her head, she pouted at her sister, whose hand was still in position from hitting her.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL, WE ARE REACHING THE TIME-SPACE OF THE DESTINATION. PLEASE GO TO YOUR STATIONS, CAPTAINS EXCEPT TAKAMACHI AND TESTAROSSA TO THE CONTROL ROOM, STARS AND LIGHTNING TEAMS LANDING TO THE DROPPING PLATFORM." boomed the PA system from above them.

Immediately Hayate, Rein and Ginga ran towards the control room, while the rest of them headed in the opposite direction. Once they met up with Vita and Signum, and Agito, Nanoha told them, "The objective of this one drop is to get hold of the Lost Logia, and escort him...or her...to the ship. We will capture or take down whoever stops us."

"Wait...him or her?" Arf frowned.

"Did you read the mission briefing?" Signum glared at the woman, and got a sheepish grin for a reply.

Nevertheless, Fate explained, "This Lost Logia is different from the last one, as he is alive. He is...or she...is a reincarnating spirit, and it has just been recently that we got signals from this artifact, for unknown reasons."

"Oh..."

"STARS AND LIGHTNING, GET READY FOR DROP." They had already reached the platform, without knowing it.

Activating all of their intelligent devices, they fell from the ship, with jets propelling them towards the surface of the planet.

Ugh, what is this weak feeling? Caro thought to herself, and seemingly, everyone else felt the same thing. Before long, they reached within the gravitational field of the planet and deactivated their jets. Unfortunately, they found out that their magic wouldn't work.

"AMF?" Erio telepathed to the others.

"What?!" Too late, they were already falling in the atmosphere.

"Wing road..."

Once everyone was safe on the ground, they discussed the AMF problem.

"So now we can't fight anymore."

"I vote we leave Subaru here and go back up to get Ginga and the combat cyborgs."

"O...Oi!"

"No...leaving her here alone is too risky. Besides, how do you suggest we get back up?"

"The same way we came down."

"You must be joking! Defying gravity and you expect me to wing road you up?!" the amber eyes of Subaru's widened in panic.

Everyone nodded, and the blue-haired cyborg nearly fainted, if Arf didn't catch her.

Meanwhile, Nanoha was trying to contact Hayate, but the AMF was too strong for any magic, any sort at all, to get through the atmosphere.

"I have an idea!" suddenly, the usually-otherwise quiet Fate exclaimed, "How about Subaru go to the ship by herself and use wing road to travel in space, so that she can get help for us? Subaru, get your sister and the cyborgs, we will return to the ship with your help and you six can continue the search."

"Roger."

A long while later, she came back with a bunch of other combat cyborgs, all in combat cyborg mode, and Wendi safely transported the disabled Stars and Lightning team back to AsuraS. After which they headed off in search of the Avatar.

"Up ahead! There's a building. Let's go ask whoever's inside." Subaru suggested, and rolled on ahead. Reckless girl, thought her sister, who sped up as well.

"こんにちわ、私はスバルです。すみませんけど、アヴぁターという人、知っていますか。"was spilt out of her mouth as the door opened.

The person standing at the door, a lady wearing what seemed like a blue bathrobe, frowned, "What did you say?" and Subaru suddenly realised she only heard this language come from the intelligent devices.

Mach Caliber blinked and translated her greeting into English, "Hello, her name is Subaru. Sorry to bother you, but do you know anything about the Avatar?" the lady's eyes scanned Subaru, and finally, her eyes fell on the blinking jewel of her roller skates.

"Your shoes are talking! Are you another one of those Avatar-hunters?" her eyes narrowed, staring into Subaru's wide amber eyes, with her grinning like an idiot, unable to understand what the woman just said.

"Are you going to just stand there and grin? Are you one of those Avatar-hunters? If you don't answer, I'll assume you are."

Silence.

Sighing, the woman shouted inside the house, "RED ALERT! ANOTHER OF THOSE AVATAR-HUNTERS!"

At once, 6 other humans ran out to stand behind her, with Subaru still grinning, waiting for the answer that will never come.

"スバル、アバター、見つけた。" Ginga and the cyborgs caught up with her, only to be met with the 7 older people from the house.

"Subaru, fighting stance!" Ginga skated up to her and took her position beside her sister, telepathically telling her there people were going to be hostile.

One of those people-the green one with short hair-stomped her foot, and the house sunk into the ground.

"We wouldn't want to destroy our house."

Neither side moved.

When Dieci let out a groan from having to be in position with her enormous canon for a long time, suddenly a fireball flew towards them.

Dieci smiled slightly, and whispered, "IS activate: heavy barrel." "Sphere bullet." flashed on the small screen on the side of the cannon, and it began charging the bullet, while she focused on the target.

"Fire." the ball of flames collided with another ball of flames, creating enough diversion for Subaru, Ginga and Nove to create a wing road/airliner, allowing them to wind up at the back of the group of adults.

Ok this fanfic can no longer work without names, so I shall put them in.

Toph felt the three of them and quickly put up an earth-wall behind herself, Aang and Katara, who were being targeted.

"IS activate: Breakliner." "Shoot." Nove shot energy through the air at all of them, only to have them blocked by what seemed to be rising earth.

"なにこれ？！"

"IS activate: Oscillating breaker." together, Subaru and Ginga attacked the earth wall, shattering it so Nove's shots could get through.

Meanwhile, Mai and Cinque were facing off, with Cinque turning every move Mai makes against the lady, before detonating them shortly. Wendi took on 2, Sokka and Suki, defending herself with her riding board and occasionally getting into mid-air to shoot off her aerial canon.

Suddenly the battle field erupted into chaos, as the air got violent. All that could be seen was Katara, lying on the ground, bleeding, and Aang's eyes and tattoos glowing from agitation.

"Is this what happens when this Lost Logia gets out of control?" Dieci's cold telepathical message rang in their minds, as everyone watched with wide eyes.

Then a surprising thing happened. Katara raised a hand to pull Aang down, despite her own injury, and looked at him with eyes that said, "no".

He got out of Avatar state, and Ginga spoke, "時間はまたあるけど、助けば、早くしなくてはいけません。" And Blitz Caliber translated, "There is still time, but we must act fast if you want to help her."

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because," Mach Caliber answered, "you want to save her. But you must cooperate."

"Fine." everyone turned to look at Sokka, who had just spoken. He would do anything just for his sister to not die.

Aboard Wendi's riding board, everyone was silent. Mai, sustaining her own injuries, glared at Zuko, who had been the first to provoke the fight.

Finally, after what seemed like an awkward eternity, they arrived on AsuraS, on which the first thing they did was get Katara, whose bleeding was even worse now, to the medical officers.

"What happened to...who is she?" Shamal asked upon seeing the injured woman.

"We have no idea either, but she and these others stopped us on our search for the Avatar. Anyways, she was hit with one of Nove's energy bullets, and it's now somewhere in her heart, we think, if we know Nove's skill and aim." Cinque rushed the explanation as she handed Katara over and Shamal activated her rings of healing.

"I heard our combat cyborgs are back...who is that?" Nanoha came in with Fate and Hayate.

"私たちも知らない。"Subaru began, but was cut off by Aang's exclamation, "OK! What is going on here, can someone explain?"

Hayate gazed at the people in the room. She took a deep breath, and spoke in Japanese, "What we need now, is a translator." and Blitz Caliber translated that into English.

* * *

_Ending Theme: Koi no Tenshi Maiorite by Tamura Yukari and Yui Horie_

* * *

_Translations:_

_魔法少女リリカルなのはEternalS...始まります---- Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha EternalS... starts now..._

_です、です----- Yes, yes_

_もう止めなさいです---- Stop it already_

_スバル、アバター、見つけた---- Subaru, have you found the Avatar?_

_なにこれ---- What is this_

_私たちも知らない---- We don't know either_

* * *

_どう思ったか？どちらでもいいですけど、リビューして下さい！_

_Did you like that? If you did, or didn't, please review!!_


	3. また先生になってSensei again!

_Ha! One chapter after a long long time. Haven't even gone to start writing chapter 4 yet. So happy waiting while this ties you over!_

* * *

_魔法少女リリカルなのはEternalS…始まります！_

_Opening Theme: PRIDE OF GLORY by Mizuki Nana_

**Sensei again!**

About 2 weeks after their first battle on the mission, they came back into orbit around the unadministered planet 88 with new crew members- Admiral Graham and his twin familiars. At first, upon seeing the two cats, Chrono and Yuuno looked at each other and paled. This was going to be one scary mission. Rein was confused at why one of them, Lotte, was staring at her with big, hungry eyes, as though she were dinner. Shivering, she flew into her room/Hayate's bag and stayed there the whole time.

"Ahem." stepping forward, Chrono addressed Admiral Graham, "We apologise deeply for the inconvenience, but we really need your assistance. We have a group of people from the mission planet, who speak the same language as the intelligent devices, so we would like to have you, sir, to educate us in your language, as it seems this planet uses English as a medium as opposed to all the others."

The retired Admiral laughed, and gestured everyone to lead him into the heart of the problem, "You know, you don't have to be so proper to me, after all, I'm no longer in service, and I came to help you all because you asked."

"Yeah, Chrono." Nanoha poked the stiff guy, who was walking ahead with a straight face.

They reached the room where the 'detainees' were, and ex-Admiral Graham got to work.

"Now, what?" Mai whined.

"Probably another of those weird people again. You can tell by the way he's dressed." Zuko glared at the old man.

"If you don't mind, I can hear everything." once the whisperings died down, Gil said, narrowing his eyes in irritation.

Immediately, they all shut up and looked down in embarrassment.

"If you don't mind, sir, can you tell us what is going on?" Suki began, and he broke out into a smile.

"Great. You see, we are from the TSAB..." and he told them of TSAB and Mobile Force 6 primo. Then he told them about Mobile Force 6 secondo's formation as well as their search for the Avatar- their purpose and the history behind the Lost Logia. He also explained that the Avatar was living, and this was a different time zone, making the mission harder.

"それに、エエムエフもあるね…" One of the Liese twins added in.

"Yeah, that. There is a strong AMF barrier on your planet, which means only our Combat Cyborgs can go into battle down there."

"Combat Cyborgs? AMF? Planet? What are you talking about, old man? Right now we just want to go back home, alright."

Admiral Graham ignored Sokka, and continued, "So, do you happen to know who the Avatar is?" The detainees looked at each other, and then at Aang.

Suki cleared her throat, and Aang sighed, "Fine, I'm the Avatar."

Immediately a pink ring and another yellow one flew through the air, and though Aang tried to stop it by sending out blasts of air, they came and hit their target- Aang was bound by the yellow ring and the others by the pink one.

At the doorway leaned Nanoha and Fate, who recited the standard procedure, "For harbouring illegal and potentially harmful Lost Logia, you and the Lost Logia are all under arrest."

"Wha...? And what is this? Why are we being tied up...or whatever-this-is-ed up?" Katara protested, straining against the binding spell, causing it to tighten.

"That is a struggle bind. The more you fight against captivity, the harder it binds you. And this is called magic." Gil answered after translated that whole bunch of stuff the two captains had just said.

"Hey, there is no reason to detain them along with me! And this Lost Logia business is not ours, not to mention we were only aware since about...5 minutes ago!" Aang protested. Gil sighed, and spoke to Nanoha, "そうね．．．この子を放して." and the binders disappeared at once.

"でも、この子達はまだ危ない人ですよ！こんなに放してはいけない！" Fate protested.

"We will keep you up here and teach you all about this Lost Logia's powers and how you can protect them. You have abilities of your own that are obviously not of magical origins, and thus can work even with AMF." stopping to think, Gil ordered Nanoha to gather the ship's personnel, and began deploying jobs.

"Ok, so for the Avatar, you will have 2 fellow Lost Logias to mentor you. Any weapon of choice? Come, hand it over and Shari will give it an appropriate AI system. ハヤテとレイン、君たちはアバターの先生ですよ。" and he went on in the same fashion.

Those without weapons would need an ability scan, while those without bending skills handed over their weapons and did ability scans to help Gil decide a mentor, which produced astounding results. Apparently they were of their nationality because though they did not wield bending forms, they had elemental magic, dimmed and remained undiscovered due to the AMF.

"Cool!!" Sokka said as he shot something out of his hand, watched it hit the wall and create a big hole in it. At that Shari screamed and chased him back onto the strapped chair.

So. Here's a list of their mentors and stuff:

Nanoha- Katara (staff)

Shamal- Katara (healing)

Fate- Zuko (lightning magic)

Caro- Zuko (dragon summoning)

Signum- Sokka (sword magic)

Chrono- Sokka (leadership)

Hayate and Rein Zwei- Aang (Lost Logia from their personal experience, as well staff)

Vita- Toph (close combat)

Erio- Toph (trust in the intelligent devices, but supposed to be how to use an intelligent device to aim.)

Teana- Mai (long-mid range shooting magic)

Arf- Mai (support magic)

Subaru- Suki (Close combat)

Zafira- Suki (support magic)

Shari- Minna (techno stuff)

Yuuno- Minna (Lost Logia)

Admiral Graham- Minna (Language studies)

The Liese twins- guardians

* * *

_Ending theme: Koi no Tenshi Maiorite by Tamura Yukari and Yui Horie_

_Translations:_

_ それに、エエムエフもあるね…---- Apart from that, there's also the AMF..._

_そうね…この子達を放して---- That's right...release these kids_

_でも、この子達はまだ危ない人ですよ！こんなに放してはいけない！---- But these kids are still dangerous! We can't just let them go like that!_

_ハヤテとレイン、君たちはあバターの先生ですよ。---- Hayate and Rein, you guys will be the Avatar's mentor._

* * *

_Well, happy waiting! To make your wait less boring, review!!_

* * *

* * *


End file.
